Punishment
by Bokkun
Summary: There is a world where one operative made a single, gigantic mistake. He was eventually decommissioned three months following. His name was Harvey McKenzie. This is an alternate world where Harvey wasn't decommissioned. That's not to say a similar event hadn't transpired, because it had. It just wasn't worst thing he'd ever done, nor was it the straw that broke the camel's back. AU


Chapter 1

The Delightful Brats have five birthdays a year. Sector V had been tasked with retrieving their cakes, as they never shared, and these cakes were more complex than some small houses.

Sector V had failed to retrieve a single cake, always managing to destroy, ruin, or have some other unforeseen complication fall upon them.

Rachel McKenzie, better known as Supreme Leader Numbuh 362, had taken them off the mission and placed Sector W on it.

This Sector happened to contain Harvey McKenzie, who was well known throughout the whole of the KND for being completely insane.

Through a series of events that neither Sectors V nor W were willing to talk about, 'Sector V' managed to retrieve the cake. Which really meant Nigel Uno, or Numbuh 1, had retrieved the cake.

Under normal circumstances Rachel would have punished both Harvey and Nigel. Harvey for needlessly endangering his Sector's life, and Nigel for disregarding a direct order.

But everyone was praising Nigel as a hero, and disregarding Harvey as a menace that was activity trying to undermine Sector V's efforts.

That's not to say that Harvey wasn't a menace.

Rachel and Harvey were in her office, staring at each other. Rachel had to punish Harvey in some way, to appease the rest of the KND.

Regardless of this fact, they both hadn't spoke a word on the matter. Rachel stared at her brother, taking in tiny details. He'd taken his helmet off, and Rachel could clearly see that he was bleeding from the left side of the temple.

Harvey sat twirling a metal cane. He'd had it for around three years, ever since he broke his leg. The leg had healed, but Harvey still carried the cane. Something about helping him think.

Harvey stopped spinning his cane, and rested it against his shoulder. He coughed, and Rachel came to attention again. Time to focus on the matter at hand.

"So sis, your boyfriend saved a cake. I suppose my Sector won't get any credit for our effort. I guess that's okay, Lee and Sonya have betrayed me." Harvey winced as he spoke, his teeth had been ringing ever since Lee had whacked a yo-yo into his mouth.

Rachel rolled her eyes, she did that a lot when dealing with Harvey, "What about Numbuh 85, wasn't he there?"

"He was gathering some smaller items on the scavenger list, those points add up. After Sonya and Lee told him what had happened he flipped. It's good to know I still have a supporter. Anyways, I assume that I need to have some sort of punishment, I am obvious pure evil."

Rachel reached her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose, "You know Harvey, Nigel might have been in the wrong as well, but you didn't have to bully him on the matter. Of course he was going to react."

"Of course. A ten year KND veteran reacting to a seven year old newbie. I'm surprised not more people are on my side. Stop avoiding the subject, what's my reward for ninety percent of that cake?"

A small smile found its place on Rachel's face. She got up from behind her desk, and walked to the door. Harvey's head turned with her, his face growing more annoyed the closer she got to the door.

"Answer me! What am I going to be doing, for how long?" Rachel opened the door stepping out into the hallway, Harvey's face suddenly looked panicked, "Don't tell me I have to work with Uno! Please anything up that!" The laughter of the Supreme leader bounced around the halls.

Harvey got up and followed her out. He was a little slower than normal because he was limping. Rachel stopped at the end of the hall, looking back Harvey with a smirk, which was quickly overlaid with a dash of worry.

"You know it's rude to act like you're handicapped." Harvey glared at his sister. When he got to the end of the hall, and stood in front of her he spoke again."

"Not pretending, I sprained my ankle when I was getting a Bowtie Egg. After I calmed down it started to hurt, which is why I'm limping."

Rachel nodded, and they continued again through the hallway towards the gigantic KND meeting room. Big enough for every member of the KND to fit inside.

When they arrived it was to lots of excited chirping. The Delightfuls cake was resting in the centre of the room, but no one was allowed to touch it till Rachel had made a little speech. The cake was as tall as a house and as wide as a truck. It was covered in pink and blue frosting. It looked impossibly fancy, and everybody was itching for a taste.

When Rachel entered the room there was a loud cheer. That was to be expected when you had hundreds of thousands of kids screaming at once. Everyone was so happy that most hardly even glared at Harvey, who had risen to the KND's second most infamous villain, right behind Father.

Rachel walked up to a podium. She coughed a few times, and there was almost instant calm. Rachel glanced behind her, noticing the mouth-watering cake. She also noticed that Harvey had sat down next to the podium, leaning into it. He was playing with a yo-yo. Rachel was confused for a moment, till she recalled the part in Harvey's story where he mentioned Lee's yo-yo and his mouth.

She glanced back at the crowd with a grin on her face, "That cake looks delicious, so without further ado, could Sector V please come on up?"

The whole room cheered again. There were some murmurs from the general area that Sector V was sitting, then Nigel Uno was picked up and lifted up to the stage. When he got there he was blushing heavily.

Rachel giggled under her breath, and Harvey rolled his eyes as he continued to play around with his yo-yo.

"Numbuh 1! Congratulations on a job well done. I think something like this deserves a reward. Anything you might want?" Nigel seemed to be in thought, but it was hard to tell because of the sun glasses.

"I'll tell you later." Nigel blushed, slightly. Harvey snickered, which caused several operative within range to glare at him.

Rachel giggled loud enough to be heard, causing Nigel to blush more and Harvey to glance up worried.

"Fine Numbuh 1, well you're here you might as well have the first slice of cake. But before you do, Numbuh 363, will you please stand up." A moment passed, and Harvey didn't stand. The crowd started talking in an annoyed fashion.

Rachel glanced down at her brother, a look of bored on her face.

"Harvey, what are you doing?"

Harvey looked back with mock surprise, "Oh, you meant me? I thought you wanted the real Numbuh 363 to stand up." Harvey pulled himself up with the assistance of his cane.

This caused one person in the crowd to yell mockingly, "A cane? Are you a kid or an old man." This got some giggles from the crowd.

Harvey glared at the crowd in the general direction of the voice, "Oh this thing? Sorry, I sort of hurt myself when I was leading the mission to retrieve that stupid cake. You know, because if it weren't for my pain you won't even have a bite, SO SHUT IT CRUD FOR BRAINS!" The crowd silence instantly, for a moment it seemed that Harvey's rage had stopped them cold.

"Yeah right! Numbuh 1 did all the work, all you did was try to steal his efforts at the last moment!" A chorus of "Yeah!" filled the air, and Harvey grumbled in annoyance.

"Everybody calm down!" Rachel spoke sternly, and everybody silenced. She turned to her brother, and shook her head.

"Numbuh 363, as punishment for your actions during the mission, you're going to be reassigned for two weeks." Harvey broke out laughing, causing the crowd to become fairly annoyed. The remaining members of Sector V were quite mad themselves, as were most of Sector W.

"Where are you going to put me? None of them want me, none of them would use me for fear that I'll do _something, _where could you possibly put me that would class as any kind of punishment?"

Harvey was still laughing, but Rachel simply smirked, "Well, I'm glad you asked. Were you aware that the Decommissioning Squad were _just _rewarded a two week vacation from their usual job?"

Harvey had calmed down to a giggle, which got him some odd looks. Regardless he continued, "No, I hadn't. What's your point?"

"Well, there always has to be someone on staff, and one person didn't want the vacation. Can you guess who?" The crowd were intrude with this conflict between sister and brother, Supreme Leader and Sector leader.

Harvey had stopped laughing. He looked at Rachel dead serious, "Numbuh 86 probably wouldn't want the vacation."

"Hmm, that does sound like her." Rachel looked out at the crowd, and found Numbuh 86 staring with a strange combination of shock, understanding, and a vicious glee on her face.

"Numbuh 86, will you take Numbuh 363 for the next two weeks." All the eyes shifted to Fanny Fulbright. Laughter could be heard from several places, Harvey looked terrified, and Paddy Fulbright sat in the crowd shaking his head in sympathy.

"Aye Ma'am, I will."


End file.
